


In Another Life

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Earth-2, ColdAtom Week 2016, Earth-2, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I knew this would happen. We’d get married, you’d get bored, you’d run off with the first musclebound stud to walk into your office.” </i>
</p><p>  <i>“You knew what you were getting into when you married a politician.” Len tells him, “If it were up to me, I’d come home to you and we’d adopt another lizard, but the public wants a scandal.”</i></p><p>---x</p><p>In which Mayor Snart has important mayor stuff to do, Lisa isn't making it easy, and this time Ray is the shit.</p><p>For ColdAtom Week day three, Earth-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I _love_ Earth-2. I was so excited about this being one of the prompts, as I have thousands of headcanons for it. I love it so much. However the downside to that is that it's nigh on impossible to write a short fic for it. So take this as a little Earth-2 interlude, and I'm sure you can expect some longer, more plotty Earth-2 from me in the future. 
> 
> Word of warning, I'm not a fan of writing smut, but I couldn't resist this idea!

“Lenny, I need you to order a hit on someone.” Lisa announces, as she strides into his office and sits on the edge of his desk. Len jumps out of his skin at the sound of her voice, and quickly opens his eyes. 

Her opening gambits are getting worse, and she could _not_ have picked a worse time. 

“Still not in the Mafia, Lisa.” Len tells her, sitting up straighter in his chair. The hands on his thighs tighten and it’s all he can do not to grunt at the discomfort.

He wants to glare down at the asshole under his desk, who hasn’t taken Lisa’s presence as a deterrent, but he knows that will just tip her off, and encourage him further.

“But you know people who do,” Lisa points out, and Len is struggling to remember what her original demand was.

Mafia. Hitman. Supportive brother. Yes. He kicks at the man on his knees, and receives that swirling tongue thing around the head of his cock for his troubles. 

“ _Oh God!_ What... what’s happened now?”

Nailed it.

“It’s our landlady. Surprise!” Lisa says, as she lies down on Len’s desk, across all his important, neatly stacked files and with an inch and a half of wood between her and a hidden husband. 

“Lisa, she’s a 73 year _oh_ -ld woman. She’ll be dead soon anyway.” 

“Lenny! You can’t say that!” Lisa sits up in indignation. _Mock_ indignation, there’s a small smile on her face. 

“You literally just asked me to put a hit out on her.” His voice is strained, Ray is relentless. He’s teasing the head of Len’s dick, and Len can just imagine the pretty look on his face. Len is regretting ever agreeing to this stupid, stupid, _amazing_ idea. 

“That’s different!” Lisa insists, “I mean, she actually will die soon, but you’d never put a hit out her.”

Leonard really isn’t in the mood to be lectured on the ethics of pointing out old people die, but apparently Lisa is in full swing. What would the voters think? He’ll lose the grey vote, and after the 18-30 age demo, they’re his biggest supporters because of his chubby little cheeks and Ray’s fingers are at his balls and he’s humming quiet little laughs around Len’s cock and – 

“ _Oh God,_ Lisa what is your point?”

And Len doesn’t know what he hates more, the fact he’s been short with her, or the fact he all but moaned her name while his asshole husband had his cock in his mouth.

She fixes him with a look, the one she learned from mom and the one that always used to guilt him into giving up his dessert, or his dibs on the cute blonde at the bar. 

“Sorry. I’m just very busy doing important mayor stuff.” Len reaches for his papers, shuffles them a little. 

_Professionalism._

Lisa glances at his papers. Her eyeline is a little uncomfortable, so Len slides his chair further under the desk, offering her the best smile he can while Ray’s tongue is doing that _thing_. His hips buck, and Ray’s head hits the underside of the desk.

“My knee.” Len lies, horribly. 

He’s a little concerned about Ray’s comfort, the space under his desk isn’t really made for 6’ 2 of lean muscle. On the other hand, _ohhhh_.

“She’s driving me and Sara insane. She’s parading us around the neighbourhood as if we’re some kind of sideshow. ‘Oh Mabel, have you met my lesbians? Look, the little one is pregnant! Can you believe it?’” Lisa groans, “You’re the mayor, you can get her thrown in a home, or exiled to Atlantis, or anything that isn’t living above us, can’t you?”

Through the entirety of Lisa’s complaining, Len’s been nodding his head and smiling, while Ray’s been moving faster on his dick. He hopes the noises he’s made sound supportive, and not just desperate. 

“Lisa, if I… thro – _oh_ her out of her own house, you’re not going to be able to stay there.” Len tells her, trying not to shuffle in his chair, “I’ll get Ray to talk to her. Old women like him, he’ll give her that look…”

_The one that makes the Mayor of Central City think it’s a good idea to let him suck him off in the middle of the day under his desk._

“And if she still bugs you two, I’ll send her to _Ah_ – tlantis.” Len smiles. He hopes. It’s probably closer to a grimace. He hates Ray. “ _Oh_ … kay?”

Lisa quirks an eyebrow at him. Ray swallows around his cock and Len whimpers. He’s looking past Lisa, just over her shoulder. It’s a trick he learned years ago, to stop himself staring at the previous Mayor’s glass eye. Lisa seems satisfied. 

She hops off the desk, “Deal. We’re still on for dinner tonight? Sara’s cooking that chicken thing Ray likes.”

Ray hums happily around Len’s cock, and Len grips his chair arms. 

“YES!” He cries, a little too enthusiastically, “Yes, yep, yeah, we’ll be there. 7?”

“Perfect.” Lisa agrees, grinning at him, “I’ll let you get back to work. I’ve got to pick up some things for dinner.”

Lisa bangs on the top of the desk, “See you later, _important mayor stuff._ ” 

_Shit._

Ray, polite asshole that he is, pulls back off Len’s cock, “Bye Lisa.”

Lisa rolls her eyes, “At least your political scandal will be ‘Mayor Snart caught fucking his own husband!’ It’s almost cute.”

“Get out, Lisa.” 

Lisa giggles to herself as she leaves the room, and Len is pretty certain if there was enough blood in his body, he’d be blushing. He pushes his chair back, and glares down at Ray. Ray’s got a shy smile on his face. 

“I’m leaving you.” Len tells him. 

Ray’s smile turns into a grin, and he climbs out from under the desk, “No, you’re not.”

He rests himself on Len’s thighs, leans in and kisses him. His hand snakes between their bodies and he starts slowly jacking Len. 

“You love me.”

“No, Raymond, I hate you.” Len tells him, bucking into his hands.

“ _Raymond_. You must be mad.” Ray laughs against his lips. He kisses Len again, speeds up his movements on Len’s dick. 

“If I ruin this goddamn suit, I’m going to kill you.” Len tells him, “I have a meeting with the Fire Chief this afternoon, and you know how he feels about you.”

Ray snorts, “Guess I should get rid of the evidence then?”

Ray kisses Len one final time and sinks back to his knees, taking Len in his mouth again. Len lets his head fall back and groans. He’s glad the metaproofing tech in his office walls also make it soundproof. (Or so he’s been told, he’s not been able to confirm this yet, and judging by some of the looks he’s had after one of Ray’s visits, he’s not so sure).

“Jesus, _Ray_.” 

He’s close as it is, from Ray’s goddamn teasing and his hand, and oh God, his husband just blew him with his sister in the room and her payback is going to be the absolute worst. 

As Ray swallows around his dick again, Len grabs a handful of his thick hair and he completely forgets what a sister, payback and rooms are. He moans loudly, as he feels his orgasm hitting him hard. 

“Fuck, _Ray_ …”

His grip on Ray’s hair tightens as Ray gets rid of the evidence. He’d hate himself for thinking it if he could think.

As he’s coming back to himself, Ray is helpfully tucking him back into his pants, and climbing back up onto his lap. Ray kisses Len, deep and slow, and Len can taste himself. If he were twenty years younger, he’d be ready for round two just from that. 

Ray pulls back, smiles at his husband, “Sure I can’t convince you to take the rest of the day off? Let Mardon handle it? You could do important mayor stuff at home.”

“If I could, I would, but I’ve got to go and continue my illicit affair with our fire chief.” Len teases.

“I knew this would happen. We’d get married, you’d get bored, you’d run off with the first musclebound stud to walk into your office.” 

“You knew what you were getting into when you married a politician.” Len tells him, “If it were up to me, I’d come home to you and we’d adopt another lizard, but the public wants a scandal.”

“Bastards.” Ray leans in to kiss him again, soft and sweet, “I suppose I better go home and cry over my broken marriage.”

Len smiles, “I bought extra tissues especially.”

Ray climbs off Len’s lap and heads to the door of his office. If he doesn’t leave now, they’ll be goofing about for the next hour. Ray smiles over at him, “I love you.”  


“Love you too.” Len says, “But it’s just not enough I’m afraid.” 

Ray sighs theatrically, as he exists the room with a ridiculous flourish. Len laughs quietly to himself as the door closes, and peers across at the papers on his desk. His eyes are instantly drawn to the paper about the breaches, and the Earth-1 phenomenon. 

God, he hopes his Earth-1 doppelganger is as disgustingly happy as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
